


The Different Connotations of Eating

by AwakePlausibleMemory



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Established Relationship, F/M, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Tired Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakePlausibleMemory/pseuds/AwakePlausibleMemory
Summary: After a stressful few weeks, Venom feels the need to do what he can to help out his and Eddie's girlfriend... And it includes eating. But not the kind that involves food.





	The Different Connotations of Eating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a freaky kinkster I know. But I re watched Venom and when I saw that tongue scene my mind flew 20 directions South. Enjoy.

Eddie was asleep on the couch beside her. A half empty bottle of beer sat on the floor and his work computer on the coffee table. She was mainly focused on her own laptop, unable to join him in blissful dream land. There was a stir and she looked to her left expecting Eddie to wake but instead watched the black slimy form of Venom seep out of his legs. She smiled.

“I thought when Eddie slept you did too?”

She watched the black form shape into Venom’s face. He fluidly guided himself to her shoulder, horizontal eyes narrowing at the computer.

_Higher life forms don’t need as much sleep._

The quip came out guttural and though she’d heard him speak many times now, it still made her body shiver.  Out of fear or arousal or whatever she still wasn’t sure.

“So you’re basically calling us low lifes,” she typed in some numbers and pushed her glasses a little further up her nose, smirking.

_Only Eddie. He sleeps too much. You don’t sleep enough._

“My job depends on me getting a massive amount of work done, I find sleep better on the back burner.”

Venom only hummed to himself, or it seemed like a hum, it sounded like a motor of an expensive car starting up. He didn’t say anything else and just hovered beside her as she finished.

After a few minutes she sighed and shut her laptop down, resting her head against the back of the couch with her glasses tossed to the side table. She’d been stressed for weeks on this project. It was almost done and when it was, she’d be so grateful for that giant bonus in her next pay check. That extra money would be good in finalizing her plans to get a bigger apartment that would accommodate her, Eddie, and Venom… and also towards getting a bigger bed.

_You’re stressed._

“I won’t be for too long, just another day or two and the biggest project of my life will be done.”

_Still stressed._

“Yeah thanks again for reminding me.”

_I help with stress like I help Eddie._

“I’m sure whatever you do for Eddie may help him but…”

_It’s time to eat._

Venom cut her off and she felt the need to just curl in a ball, food was not on her mind at this point. He slithered down and she set her laptop next to Eddie’s as he rested in her lap. Sure, she’d been touched by Venom before, pure symbiote against skin. Hell he’d nearly come out and enveloped her last time Eddie was fucking her into the bed. He’d apologized after saying her endorphins were _calling to him._

It felt nice this time and he was cool to the touch.

 _Hungry…_ he almost whined, which she thought was kind of cute.

“Food doesn’t always solve everything you know,” she chuckled lifting her hand to gently caress the formed face.

_Not hungry for food._

She cocked an eyebrow, but he’d already positioned himself inside her sleep shorts and was using the tendrils to work against her hot cunt. Her mouth opened in a moan and she quickly slapped on hand over it to keep from making any noise that would wake Eddie.

“Venom what are you – “

_When Eddie is stressed, he tells me to eat his dick, I’m going to eat your equivalent. But don’t worry, Eddie explained there are different connotations to the word eat._

A laugh bubbled inside of her, but a moan released instead as he stroked her lips then pressed lightly against her opening.

“F-f-fuck…” she gasped arching her back and thrusting her hips unconsciously.

Venom formed two hands and yanked off her bottoms, but he was not about foreplay like Eddie. His long tongue slid out of his mouth and she ached at the sight of it. And yes, she was such a freak for wanting that thing to devour her. He went right in and slid it from her ass to her clit, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her free hand gripping the couch so hard she was sure she’d rip it open.

His liquid form slowly made its way under her shirt and he managed to have them surround her breasts and pulsate on the nipple.

“Oh god how do you do that?” Her lips trembled as his chuckle reached her ears.

Eddie had eaten her out before, and so had a few other guys before this, but Venom? It was long, and it didn’t feel at all like a human tongue. It curled and smacked against her vagina like a whip, flicking at a speed no human could achieve.

But nothing could compare to when his tongue slipped past her entrance and slowly started to swirl. Every curse word in the book flew out of her lips in hushed whispers. He slid it further and further in till she felt full and felt it lick at her walls. Yet he didn’t move anymore.

“What are you – “

_Ride it._

Her cheeks flushed, and she gripped the back of the couch with both hands, bucking her hips steadily to gain a pace. It was fucking bliss, pun intended. He kept the pulses on her nipples in time with her thrusts and he’d found Eddie’s favorite spot on her neck and started to… suck on it? Or at least create a sucking sensation.

Honestly, she didn’t care what he was doing.

_I can feel your heart rate raise. You’re close._

Her walls clenched around his tongue and she assumed he became impatient, using whatever tendrils of his were left to hold her legs down and started to ravage her. This time she couldn’t keep silent as a scream flew past her lips, his tongue pounding into her like a well-formed cock. He was able to find her g-spot and lashed against it over and over and over _and over_ so much, so she was sure she’d already came once.

She saw stars and then felt warm lips press against hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Eddie’s smirk before he grunted and kissed her again. Looking down briefly she noted that Venom was now using a tendril to wrap around Eddie’s cock and work it just as fast and he was eating her out.

“Oh my g – fuck, yes oh fuck me, fuck!”

Then his tongue curled around her clit and sucked so fast, her nerves flew over the edge. She saw stars and tears rolled down her face in pure wanton bliss as her body shook and flew into aftershock from the massive orgasm. Eddie held onto her, his own cum spurting out, as they took in the few moments after their orgasms.

Venom pulled back and she shakily muttered a thank you, body alight with heightened senses and sore spots. Eddie laughed into her skin and placed kissed going up her neck.

He’d known what was happening when he awoke to see a black mass encircling his girlfriend’s waist, her lips spilling out profanities and that damned pink tongue of Venom’s working its magic. He’d managed to palm himself just enough before joining in on her last wave of pleasure.

“So, Venom does this for you when you’re stressed huh?” She laughed lightly looking up at Eddie, he shrugged and sighed closing her eyes.

“Maybe I should be stressed more often,” she teased a few seconds later.

“We could be stressed together,” Eddie suggested and Venom absorbed back into him.

_Tell her next time I’ll use a cock to destress her._

Eddie choked out a laugh and relayed the message to which she said she couldn’t wait for.

Yeah, they would need a bigger bed.


End file.
